Clothes
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Zeb accidentally walks in on Kallus as he gets changed into his Imperial disguise. [Characters: Garazeb Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus, Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Captain Rex, Mart Mattin, Hondo Onaka, Arihnda Pryce. Pairings: Kalluzeb, Kanera


**A/N Set during Family Reunion and Farewell. I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels. I hope you guys enjoy!!! Xxxxxxxxx**

 **(To All Things Animated: Thank you for your comment. I think I've fixed all the errors now thank you for telling me.)**

"Kallus! Are you ready? We need-"

Zeb's ability to form coherent sentences stopped when he noticed the state of undress Kallus was in. They were almost about to leave for the Dome in Capital City so Sabine had sent Zeb to get Kallus, who had been getting changed in his disguise behind one of Lothal's many unique rock formations. Since he only had a slim pair of black trousers on and had just put his arms through his shirt sleeves Zeb assumed he hadn't finished yet.

"Sorry!" Zeb exclaimed once the ability to form words returned to him.

"It's fine." Kallus said, quickly wrapping the shirt closed before Zeb could get a proper look at his chest, which was possibly the cruelest thing that had ever happened to the lasat in his life. Unable to look away Zeb watched as Kallus fastened up the shirt. It was apparent that man they'd stolen the uniform from had been somewhat smaller than Kallus judging by the way the shape of his pectorals and biceps were distinct under the strain of the tight black fabric, unlike the usual thick jacket and loose shirt he'd taken to wearing on Yavin 4.

It was made even more apparent when he was unable to fasten the belt around his hard waist. Zeb watched in fascination as a pink blush traveled up his neck as a he struggled to get the belt on.

"I'll do it." Zeb offered before he could stop himself. Seemingly as shocked by Zeb's suggestion as Zeb was Kallus stared blankly at him for moment, his blush deepening. However after a moment he agreed with a resound nod.

Once he made his way over to the ex-imperial Zeb tightly yanked the belt around his waist making Kallus' hips buck forward which was an image Zeb definitely did not need right now. He could feel Kallus' heavy intake of breathe through his fingers as his chest heaved in and out. Whether it was from nerves or embarrassment or the heat he wasn't sure but he tried not to read into it. As he fiddled with the clasp on the front his knuckles brushed against the hard muscle of Kallus' stomach that were distinct even through the thin shirt. Despite that distraction and his large fingers he was eventually able to get the clasp closed. He then grabbed the belt on the side of his waist and turned it so that it was properly centred.

"Done." Zeb said although for some reason he couldn't get his claws to ungrip from Kallus' waist. Before he could delve into why, Kallus gently rested his hands on top of his exposed forearms

"Zeb..." He breathed nearly making Zeb's own breath stop at the sound of his name on Kallus' lips. "Thank you."

Zeb shrugged trying to ignore the tingling sensation of his skin under Kallus' fingers. "It was nothin'. It's just a belt."

"I wasn't talking about the belt," Kallus said as he looked up, forcing Zeb's wide green eyes to meet his golden brown ones, "I need you to know, in case anything happens on the mission-"

Zeb took a sharp intake of breathe. Even a few days ago he would have made a jibe at Kallus for being morbid, but ever since Kanan it was like a bubble had burst. He knew that they weren't invincible but they'd been on so many missions against the Empire by this point that the harsh reality that any of them could die at any moment had faded into the back of his mind until just yesterday.

" -that I owe you everything. If it wasn't for you I'd still be committing horrible crimes under the delusion that I was doing something good. So thank you."

Kallus moved his fingers up his arm, making Zeb shiver as he brushed his fur the opposite way. Subconsciously his hands tightened on his belt, pulling the human closer. It was like they were in their own universe, each of them a star, slowly pulling the other one closer with their gravity. Kallus' plush lips came closer and closer until they were so close he could feel the man's gentle breath on his face. All Zeb had to do was lean down and-

"Time to go!"

The pair jumped away from each other like their skin was on fire. Zeb turned around in shock to see Ezra dressed in a scout-trooper uniform. The boy looked like he'd been as surprised as they were to find them in this position. Although after a moment his shocked open mouth turned upwards into a smug smile.

"I am interrupting something?" Ezra smirked leaning against the rock. Zeb growled. He swore to the Ashla that if they survived this he was going to kill that kid.

"You little-"

"We need to move," Kallus interrupted, drawing Zeb's attention back toward the ex-Imperial attaching a blaster to his belt, and found Kallus avoiding his larger companion's gaze as he bundled up his normal clothes behind a rock, hopefully to pick up later, and tucked a ridiculous-looking helmet under his arm.

Not waiting to see of Kallus followed him he barged past a still smug Ezra shoving the kid out of the way as he headed for the clearing where everyone was gathered. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Ezra whisper something's to Sabine when he returned from behind the rock, causing the mandalorian to elbow him in the arm. This lead Zeb to believe that her sending him to find Kallus whist he was still getting changed wasn't as accidental as he'd first assumed.

Not long after Kallus came round too. Zeb watched as he marched towards him.

"Zeb I-"

Whatever Kallus was about to say would forever be lost as Zeb cupped the sides of his jaw and pulled him into a tight kiss. Kallus didn't hesitate to drop the helmet from his hand to wrap his arms around his neck. His beard felt soft as against his chin and under his fingers and his lips were even softer then Zeb had imagined as he explored them with his tongue.

Focused on the feeling of Kallus' lips on his own Zeb vaguely heard the others reaction. He heard a few shocked gaps, a relived sigh from Hera that sounded like "finally", a fond chuckle from Rex as well as cheering and wolf-whistles from Sabine and Ezra, followed by an exclamation of "Wait what the fuck?" from Mart and Honda claiming money on a betting pool. The only outright negative response was unsurprisingly from Pryce who snarled in disgust. He felt Kallus remove one of his arms from around his neck so that he could give his old boss a one fingered salute.

After what could only have been moments but felt like hours the pair broke apart in need of air. Before they could resume Hera unfortunately interrupted them.

"As happy as I am that you two have finally acknowledged your feelings for each other we need to get moving now."

Reluctantly they nodded, knowing the severity of the upcoming mission. Raking his fingers down Kallus' arm Zeb took his hand in his own with a hesitant smile. Kallus smiled back with a gentle squeeze of his fingers. They then headed onto the ships, their hands still clasped tightly together.


End file.
